


First Time

by Misshyen



Series: Steve and Joanna: The Avengers/ ofc fan fiction [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Hurt and comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mjolnir - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Teasing, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, Tony instigates Steve by asking the group about their first times and Steve isn’t too pleased to be teased about his small sexual history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“It was a fine battle!”  Thor boomed in a merry tone as the group of scraped up heroes entered the room.  The Med lab was packed as Pepper, Joanna and Doctor Cho started to patch up various flesh wounds and scrapes on all of the Avengers from the latest fight.

Doctor Cho didn’t usually need help with medical care, but Pepper and Jo insisted on helping somehow since they couldn’t go out and fight along with the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.  They felt like there had to be something they could do on their part and she agreed to let them help her.

Jo dabbed some alcohol on Bruce Banner's forehead and applied a butterfly bandage.  He nodded his appreciation and headed over to Doctor Cho for stitching in various areas.

“The other guy had some tension to let out.”  He explained pulling a sleeve up to show a deep wound.

“I’d say.”  Helen said, “You heal surprisingly fast, but I’d like to put a few stitches in anyway.”  She looked up and around the room.  “The Captain didn’t need medical this time?”

Jo looked up and around the room for her man as she headed over to Thor with her kit.  He was usually the last to arrive if they needed patching up so she wasn’t too concerned.

“He’s finishing up a call with Fury.”  Natasha said with a wince as she sat down and checked out a nasty looking knife wound.  Helen looked over concerned but Nat waved a hand dismissively.  “It looks worse than it is, just needs some tape, thanks.”  She found some gauze and held the wound tight, before leaning back and closing her eyes.

Jo shook a bottle of antiseptic and began to unscrewing the cap as Thor put his larger hand on hers, stopping her.  “Lady Joanna, I earned these badges of honor.  Let me wear them with pride.”  He gave her a large grin and a wink, and she rolled her eyes at him and then laughed.

“Well your _badges_ need to be cleaned out so you don’t get infections.”  He sat and held still with what looked like a small pout as she worked, cleaning random cuts and burn marks.  She heard the door slide open and looked up quickly.  Steve entered, his thumbs in his utility belt.  He only had eyes for Jo the minute he walked in and headed straight for her, sitting next to Thor and waiting for his turn to be patched up.  She wanted to give him a proper welcome, but she’d do it later that evening.

“Cap, what’s the word with Fury.”  Barton asked, sitting down next to Nat and handing her a bottle of water.

“Everything’s over.  Clean up teams are out now.  We’re good.”

Jo glanced over at Steve and studied his bloodied, bruised face and hands, his fingerless gloves shredded in the palms.  He was filthy, uniform torn in places, and his hair was disheveled.  She was ready to jump on him and shower him with kisses and affection anyway.  She kind of liked when he came home looking fresh from fighting.

“What do the other guys look like?”  She asked quietly glancing at him with loving eyes as she finished up with Thor.  Steve looked at her and gave a boyish smirk and she had pride in her eyes.  Thor looked back and forth at the two, sensing the energy between them and stood up.

“Tend to your beloved, I will be fine.  Thank you for your assistance, Joanna.”  Thor moved out of the way to a corner and sat down with a loud sigh as he tossed Mjolnir in the air and catching it a few times.

“Times like this on Asgard, warriors discuss the battle and then celebrate with a feast.  Maybe even retire to their bed chambers with a fine maiden.”

Tony sat with pepper, wiping dirt off of his face as he looked over at Thor, “Let’s not and say we did, but I’m all for the feasting.  Maybe even a fine maiden.”  He looked at Pepper and wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed and scooted closer to him, kissing his cheek.

Jo looked up from Steve and toward Pepper.  Their eyes met for a second before she gave Pepper an envious smile before turning back to Steve.  Steve was almost too much of a gentleman sometimes.  She loved him and he loved her completely, but in front of others he kept displays of affection to a minimum.  She had always known him to be very quiet, thoughtful, and serious.  In private it was a different story.  He couldn’t get enough of her.  He liked to try new things with her and suggested ideas of his own, and he had a filthy mouth.  Sometimes she just wished that he would grab her and give her a long sultry kiss and an ass grab once in a while in front of others and not be so shy.

“What’s wrong?”  A voice broke her thoughts and she looked down at Steve who was watching her intently.

“Nothing, just thinking.”  He noticed her expression and frowned a little.

“What’s up?”  His voice was quieter so only she could hear, pushing gently for an answer.

“It’s nothing, really.”  She looked at him and smiled, sliding a cotton ball down his nose playfully.

Tony leaned over and gave a loud obnoxious whisper, “Trouble in paradise?”

Clint turned to Thor, “I’d like to hear more about this feast.  I’m starving.”

Thor’s eyes lit up, “Ah yes, lots of food, drink, maidens.  Not that I enjoy the maidens anymore.”  He cleared his throat awkwardly as Pepper, Jo, and Nat all gave him disapproving looks.  “Jane is my beloved and I am truly a satisfied man.  The things she can do to a man make m—“

“Woah, T.M.I. buddy.”  Clint snorted, as he set down his water.  Natasha jabbed him in the side with her elbow and they laughed quietly to themselves.

“My apologies.  But I truly am happy.  I remember the first time we shared a bed.“

“Thor!”  Pepper threw a roll of gauze at him, “That might not be appropriate given Jane’s not here.”

Tony laughed and clapped his hands once, “Yes!  Virgin stories.”

“I did not say I was a virgin.”  Thor replied crossly.

“I mean if we’re going to talk about fine maidens, we can give war stories on losing the v cards.”

Jo heard Steve sigh deep from disapproval.

“Stark, don’t.”  He said.

“No.  We’re warriors, and if warriors celebrate wins by feasting and talking about sex then I’m all for it.”

“Well I’m not.  I don’t care who anyone’s first was.”  Pepper said becoming annoyed.

“Mine was one of my first gun trainers I think.”  Natasha gave a thoughtful smile and then looked up, “I’ll leave it at that.”

Steve fidgeted in his seat and glared at Tony, “Can’t you be mature for a minute?”  He grumbled.

“Never, Rogers.”  He sat back and crossed his arms, “What about you, Banner?”

“I try to avoid sex talk.”  Bruce replied dryly as he helped Doctor Cho clean up the area.

Thor leaned   “Well my first was a pretty maiden.  She was soft spoken, buxom, fair haired, and untamed when it came to pleasing me in the bed chamber.  I can tell you that when she was finished with me I—“

“Thor!  We get it!”  Pepper looked pained as she tried again to stop the Asgardian from describing any more.  She looked at Tony and smacked his arm, “Really Tony?  All the things to talk about.”

Tony looked directly at Steve and pointed at him.  “I bet Cap here has a tale to tell.  Come on, spill it.  Who was your first, was it one of those USO girls?  I bet it was two USO girls.”

“Stark, grow up.”  Steve growled.  He looked at Jo apologetically and then looked away, turning red.

Pepper saw the look he gave Jo and it seemed to dawn on her why Steve was uncomfortable.  She elbowed Tony. “That’s enough, can we change the subject now?”  It was more of a demand than a request.

“Oh come on Cap, we’re just trading stories.  Fill us in on the dirt, you never join in on our juicy tales.  Who was your first?”

“Damn it Stark, leave it alone.  I’m not talking about this.”

“Tony leave him alone.”  Pepper warned softly.

“This is no longer entertaining, Stark.”  Thor said.

“Oh come on.  I bet he has a tale to tell.  Was it three USO girls?  You’re a super-soldier, you must have been a beast—“

“I don’t tell anyone, because it’s nobody’s business but me and Jo’s!”  Steve stood suddenly, looking at Jo and then around the room before stalking out of the room, slamming his fist into the wall as he walked out.

The room was silent for a moment before Tony began to speak.

“Well that was rude.“

“Shut up!  Just shut up.  Why do you need to pick on him so much?”  Jo pointed an angry finger at him, “You can be such an instigator, but that was just mean.”

* * *

 

Jo found Steve in the gym pounding on a heavy bag.  He looked over at her and then resumed punching.  She stood in the doorway and debated giving him some space.

“Hey, you okay?”  She asked as she walked into the room and sat down cross legged near him, watching him.

“Fine.”  He took a few more hits to the bag, cringing as his battle torn knuckles began to open and bleed again.

“You can’t be that fine, you didn’t wrap your hands.”  He ignored her and kept punching.  “Want me to leave you alone?”

“No, stay.”

She sat for a while as he continued jabbing and striking the bag.  Eventually he stopped and stood holding the bag breathing hard for a moment before coming over to sit next to her.

“Tony has a big mouth.  Just ignore him.”  She offered soothingly.

“I don’t like to talk like that around others.  Our personal life is our own."

Jo put her head on his shoulder, “You don’t have to explain, I don’t even talk to Carla about us like that, believe it or not.”  She sat quietly next to him for a little while and then took a breath, “So I was your first?”

“Well, yeah.”  He put a hand on her thigh and she looked up at him.

“Really?  She repeated herself, her voice lowering in pleased disbelief, “Really?”  She thought back to their first night together and she couldn’t believe someone so inexperienced with sex could be so skilled and incredible at it their first time.

He and her eyes widened, “Damn…”  She said appreciatively.  Steve looked down at her confused, his brows knitting.

“No no, that was a good damn.  I just never thought about it because our first night was just so wonderful.”  She looked away in disbelief again, grinning and becoming a little aroused thinking of the first time they made love.  “I just figured that since you’re you, you’ve had some experience in your past.  I don’t know many women who would say no to you.”

He kissed the top of her head and moved his hand around her waist.

“Well it’s only you.  Some things are meant to be between just us, that night means a lot to me.  I wanted to find the right person.  I thought I did once, but that was a long time ago and in the past.  Then I found you and I knew you’re the one, and hopefully only.”

Jo looked up at him and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.  Her lips showing him what she wanted to say, even if she couldn’t find the words.

She took his hand around her waist and merged her fingers with his gently, avoiding his cuts, “Remember our first date when we walked to the café and you moved to the outside of the sidewalk so I wouldn’t be near the road?”  He nodded and she squeezed his hand, “It was small things like that told me you were a good guy.  Plus I love the strong silent type.”

“Oh I see now.”  He grinned and they both laughed.

She hopped up and reached for his hand, “Let’s get out of here, there’s a shower with our name on it.”

He stood up and looked down at her lovingly before giving a naughty grin and a loving peck on the lips.

“I’ll try to be a gentleman, ma’am.”  He teased.

“You’d better not.”


End file.
